Thawing Levi Ackerman's Heart
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Modern AU- With the Holidays just around the corner, Hange is determined to make the best of it. When she comes across her co-worker, who apparently is going to be spending the holidays alone, she is dead set on making this Christmas the best yet, and finally win the heart of a man she's falling for.


**Hi there, bringing some more holidays cheers. (For those following my other Levihan stories! They're not forgotten! I will continue them soon! I'm just excited to start this one! Forgive me! I promise to update soon )**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1. Lonely For the Holidays**_

"Pickle Juice-Damn it," Hange curses when the hot beverage spilled all over her shirt, soaking right through her yellow-forgotten-to-iron shirt instantly. "AAAH! it's Hot! It's SO HOOT!" She yells out, forgetting that there was currently an important meeting on the other room.

She didn't care, her chest was fucking burning!

Without a care she unbuttons her shirt as fast as her lengthy fingers would allow, she needed to remove the soaking drench shirt away from her skin before she got some serious burns.

"Hange? Are you okay?"

Freezing in place, Hange made a quick turn away from the door of the room, and towards the wall of the breakroom. She did her best to hide her present situation. "Ah! Who me?! Yeah! I'm fine!" She says once again loudly, naturally laughing it off nervously, still facing the wall opposite to the door, hiding the other burning of her face not done by the coffee. "I spilled coffee on myself, it's nothing Erwin."

She hears a distinctive scoff shortly after, and she can't help turning her head slightly back to catch both Erwin and Levi standing at the doorway, looking back at her. Her eyes automatically lock on Levi, as she sheepishly smiles at him.

Levi just rolls his eyes at her, before walking forward. "I"ll help her, you go back to the meeting," Levi murmurs to Erwin as he heads to the supply closet, most likely in search for a mop, or a bucket, in which without a doubt Hange was sure he would bury Hange's cremated body after he's done cleaning her mess, and promptly kills her for making such a mess in the first place, when there was such an important meeting taking place.

Erwin nods slowly. "I"ll brief you both on what you missed after the meeting." With a gentle smile at Hange, Erwin closes the door to the breakroom and retrieves back into the adjacent room.

"God, I'm such an idiot sometimes," Hange blurts almost instantly once she hears the door shut to the next room, turning back to the wall to slam her head into.

"That's long been established, Four-eyes," Levi comments, dryly.

She makes a face, turning her head around to glare at her short co-worker.

"Oi, are you just going to just stand there facing the wall, this is _your mess_."

She frowns, facing forward to slowly button her shirt up again. The shirt was still drench, but the temperature was now tolerable enough that it wasn't burning her skin, although she was sure that she suffered from some burns.

Just her luck.

"Why were you so late anyway?" Levi asks her a moment later, curiosity just barely hinted in his tone.

Hange finally turns fully around, almost instantly Levi raises an eyebrow at her.

"Late work at the lab yesterday, I don't think I slept at all," She explains leaning down to retrieve the empty cup of coffee, not paying particular attention to why Levi had stopped mopping for a moment to stare at her. "I went home for like an hour, but I couldn't fall asleep you know? I kept thinking about my lab work. Before I know it it's time for work, but I felt like a train ran over me-so tired! I needed caffeine!" She rambled on, still half delirious over her lack of sleep. But that was only part of it.

If she was being honest, the lack of sleep wasn't the reason she was particularly stress today. It was because of the phone call she received from her mother earlier.

 _She had been slowly drifting off to sleep as she read the statistics of her experimental results in her computer when her phone rang. The caller ID woke her up instantly, as it flashed to her mother's phone number._

" _Mm-Hello?" She answers yawning and rubbing her eyes._

" _Ah Hange Dear!...-"_

" _Hello mom," She stifle another yawn as she continued to record the results to her experiments, inputting the software graph points. Her mother's voice carried on, Hange only half paying attention. Resorting to automatically responding to yeah, okay, yes, that's great mom answers out of habit._

" _We're so sorry, hon. We won't be able to make it this time, we're truly tried- "_

" _It's fine," Hange automatically replied, frowning at a statistical strange curve in her results._

" _Besides I'm sure you'll have other plans during the holidays, maybe spending some time with the boyfriend."_

" _Yes of course I have plans with my boy….-friend," wait- what? She tries to recall the conversation earlier quickly, realizing she made a serious mistake._

" _Wait- you're not coming for Christmas?" Hange spluttered right at the same time her mother said. -_

" _Hange, you have a boyfriend!"_

 _Well that backfired, she gurgled in her spot, facepalming. Boyfriend?! Did she just say she had one? Her? Whose last boyfriend was when she was still a teen in early high school! Ugh. Her mother was never going to drop this now, even if she corrected her mistake._

" _Hange! Why haven't you told me?! For how long? What's his name?-"_

" _Uhmmm, listen that's not important mom- What do you mean you're not coming for Christmas at all? It's been…years." 7 to be exact since she last saw her parents._

" _We're sorry sweetie, our tickets to Paris are non-refundable. Maybe next year."_

 _The disappointment tasted bitter in her mouth as she sighs. How many times had she heard that same promise over the years, only to never come true. Why did she expect this year to be different? Guess this year her 'extravagant Christmas' was postpone for another year._

 _Her parents had always been neglectful of her. Doll- like parents, providing everything necessary to live, but never actually being there for her. It's one of the reasons she sought comfort in the world outside, in books of knowledge, and discovery_ \- _she needed something to focus on that didn't give the empty feeling of having no one even when surrounded by everyone_.

 _Still Hange tried to seek some form of comfort in her parents. During the Holidays she wanted more than anything to spend it with someone close. But apparently that wasn't going to happen this year either, and it hurt. Of course it did. Her unexpected call with her mother is what made her lose track of the time, as before she knows it, it's way pass the time to head for work._

"Hey, Shitty-Glasses."

Blinking back into focus, she realized she had been spacing out when Levi pulled slightly at her ponytail.

"If you're not going to clean this shit up, go home-you stink of coffee."

Pushing aside her sadness over her parents not being around for Christmas, she grabs a wet cloth and starts wiping the table. "I'm cleaning! I'm cleaning." But not even two wipes later Levi was already grabbing her hand stopping her. "You're doing it wrong."

She opens her mouth to argue how anyone can wipe tables wrong, when Levi interrupts her.

"I'll do it. Go home and change, you're already late anyways doesn't matter now." He mutters, his steel like eyes now moving to her in a challenge.

"But-"

"Your shirt's see through."

 _Whaa-!_ Staring down onto her chest she realizes he was absolutely right. He could see absolutely everything, including the pattern of her red and white polka dotted bra. For the second time that morning Hange let out a string of curses disrupting the meeting next door once again, which she had to fervently apologize once again for, as she hurriedly ran to retrieve a lab coat from her office.

* * *

37 …

37 days until Christmas.

She skimmed through the calendar counting, frowning. 37 days to figure out what's she's going to do this year for Christmas. As long as she doesn't spend it alone, she'll be fine. Last year she spent it with Nanaba and Mike. The year priors with her very close friend Moblit. But Moblit had a job offer in Toronto and won't be back until January. Pulling out her phone, she texted Nanaba.

 _Nana-banana, any plans for XMAS?-_

A moment later a reply came through.

 **Spending it at Mike's family inn! Remember I told you last month! We're having a baking fundraiser event.**

The fundraiser event! Of course! A loud sigh escapes her, as another part of her deflates. Nanaba and Mike are out then.

* * *

As Erwin recaps the importance of the meeting earlier, explaining the new rules and expectations, Hange looks throughout the others in the room, wondering if they all had plans already. Thanksgiving was just next week, and as soon as Thanksgiving came Christmas would be knocking at their door before they know it.

Hange was determined to not spend it home alone-anything but that. She will find someone to spend the holidays with.

Hmm… Rico? No Rico always volunteers in cleaning the parks during the holiday vacations. Nifa was sweet, but Hange was at least 3 years older than the girl, and she wasn't quite sure if Nifa would be so accepting to a Christmas spent with her so soon to a girl she just met. Petra? Nope, she mentioned only a day before how she was spending it with her father, as she was going to break the news to her father that she getting married to Oluo.

She could ask Erwin. Her boss and close long-term friend as well, or she could ask…- her eyes landed straight to the man sitting with his arms cross in front of him, looking half asleep with his steel eyes focus strictly downcast to the table, yet Hange could tell he was cryptically alert to everything around him.

Levi Ackerman.

Her eyes widen. No way! She thought to herself. Levi? She's only known him for a few months. Having only started working in conjunction with his company because of her research grant. They didn't even start on the right terms either- she recalls how much they clashed on their first encounters, something about how she's absolutely and completely opposite to him in every hell way, and yet the tiny grumpy man still drew her into him. Call her crazy, but something about him, made her feel unexplainably better, even if it was through a course of strange insults to one another. She somehow understood his peculiar sense of humor and found it hilariously unique.

Her memories cause a small snicker to escape her. The focus of the person of her thoughts eyes suddenly dart up towards her, his thin lips tilting in a thin frown as he stares back at her as if he's trying to decide what's possibly going through her head.

Instead of shying away by looking away, Hange meets his stare with her own in a challenge, prompting him to just go ahead an ask her.

"Is something wrong Hange?" Erwin is the one that disrupts the stare down.

"Nope, Erwin, I just thought of something," She smiles in return, as she tilts her glasses up, with a calculating glint in her eyes.

Erwin hesitates, frowning in slight concern, looking between her and Levi for a second too long. Then returning to discussing the inventory analysis.

Sure, she hasn't known Levi for very long, but who else was really left to ask. Maybe asking him she can get to know him better, which she was dying for- because despite not knowing him for long, if she's being honest with herself, she's been secretly crushing on her shorter co-worker for weeks now.

* * *

She clocks out long before he does, but she waits outside the doors for that certain person to come out.

She's decided, that she's going to give it a shot, and ask him. Today.

"Um, Hange do you need a ride? Why are you waiting out here?" Petra approaches from her car.

"Ah no Petra I'm fine I'm just waiting for Levi," She explains smiling brightly right as Levi comes out the glass doors with Erwin behind him, clearly having heard her.

"Oh!…Oh _okay_ ," Petra gentle eyes lit up in realization as she looked between them. "See you tomorrow!"

From the corner of her eyes she could see Levi raising a quizzical eyebrow back at her as Petra drove away.

"Ah Levi! There you are-," She approaches him,

"Why are you waiting for me like such a creep four eyes."

"What? Can't a person just wait for her fellow co-worker to clock out without being categorized as creepy?"

"No," Levi quickly responded.

"Well I'm off now as well, see you two tomorrow," Erwin murmurs as he descends the steps, glancing back to give a slight smile at their direction.

"Bye Erwin!" Hange enthusiastically replied, giving a quick wave.

Without a word Levi began to step down the steps towards the parking lot.

"Wait Levi!- Can we talk?" Without thinking, she grips onto his jacket.

Levi stops, turning to her now, waiting for her to talk.

"Oh. Here?"

She releases her hold on his jacket.

"You've been giving me these evil constipated looks all day shitty-glasses, just let it go and spit it out already."

Constipated? She snorts. In the most unconventional timing her stomach gurgles in a battle war cry of her stomach. Ah, she's forgotten to eat all day. The corner of her eyes tilted to the café and restaurant down the block, one she frequently went to.

Perfect!

"Levi, can we talk about this over dinner- My treat?" She offers eagerly, pointing to the café, and already taking some steps ahead of him, somehow knowing in one way or another he would follow behind her.

-And he did.

* * *

"Ah and can I have this too?-" Hange points to the set of churros to add to the list of a triple steak hamburger, curly fries, rice, and teriyaki chicken. She turns to Levi. "You sure you don't want anything more?" She quizzically stares at Levi's order of just black tea.

He shakes his head.

Hange frowns, not buying it for one second that Levi wasn't as hungry as she was. Although Levi could probably maintain a whole lifestyle with just drinking black tea, she knows damn well black tea won't completely satisfy a hunger. "He'll have this popcorn chicken. Thanks!" She handed the menu back.

"Hey-Hange-!"

"My treat remember?" She smiles in return, taking in his glare with absolute glee.

His glare softening a second later as he took sip of his black tea, but not entirely breaking eye contact with her.

A moment of silence followed after, in which she tried to calm her giddiness down over the fact that Levi was here with her now , and also to remind herself this wasn't a date no matter what the atmosphere around her was implying.

"So, what is it?" Levi broke the silence now. "What's on your mind."

"Oh…Right- I just….I wanted to know if- if…..-"

The waiter now returned with the trays of food, and the question got postpone yet again as she ate.

She wasn't much for manners, as when she's starving she goes all out uncaring and free.

The look of disgust registers in Levi face, but she didn't particularly care what he thought of her eating habits. They've already had this debate of her eating habits weeks ago. He didn't say anything about it now either other than a few tsk's at her. But much to her triumphed she saw him eating the popcorn chicken she ordered him. _She knew he was hungry._

As she munched on her food, she knew she can't keep delaying the question.

She swallowed her mouthful of food, braving herself.

"Ehh Levi –"

"No." Levi answered directly.

"I didn't even ask the question yet!" Hange argued, blinking back at him.

"I won't be your guinea pig for whatever demon creation you're making in the lab-"

"My what?!-No that's not it, it's something else!" _Rats!-_ She reminds herself to cross out Levi's name from her list of possible testee for her experiments.

"The answer will still probably be no, four-eyes."

Kill-joy, she fumed. "Screw you shorty, I just wanted to know if you had any plans for Christmas."

"Christmas?..."

"Yes, because if you didn't I just wanted to see if you'd wanted to spend it with me that's all." Hange explained, taking note of the surprise crossing his almost always devoid of emotion face. " And before you ask why I didn't ask someone else since we haven't known each other for long well- I did, everyone else even my own family apparently will be busy. You were sort of last resort and I don't know about you, but I really want to spend Christmas with company and-" She had to clamp her mouth shut when she realized she was rambling. She started over. "Sorry,…but just… are you free Christmas?"

He hesitates for a long while. Casting his eyes down, he answers slowly. "For the most part…-"

An excited jump came to her heart. "Then does that mean-"

A sudden finger was placed in between her lips, silencing her before she could utter the next jumble of excited words.

"But I can't," He argued.

Huh? "Why not?" She spoke despite his finger still on her lips.

"I really don't get the gist of Christmas, it's not my thing," he replied far too seriously, grimacing at his finger placement as he retrieves his finger.

Hange's lips part open hearing him say this. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays! She couldn't imagine anyone disliking it.

"How can you hate Christmas?!"

His eyes slant to the side, just barely shrugging.

"It's impossible to hate Christmas!" She protests, leaning forward onto the table, her hands at either side of her as she slams her hands on the table. "There's Christmas lights, trees, snow, hot chocolate- food so much food-presents, New Years preparations- !" She excitedly numbered with her hands.

"Tsk," Levi made a disgusted face back at her, crossing his arms. "You sound like a four year old."

Hange gape back at him, her eyebrows furrowing. How can he possibly hate Christmas? "Come on Levi, you can't be such a Grinch-"

"What the fuck did you just call me, Four-Eyes?!"

Ignoring, Levi's dead glare, Hange mind work on why?

But the Grinch didn't just hate Christmas, it was because he was lonely and unloved? Was it bad of her to assume this was also the case for him? Was he lonely and unloved? Is that why he gave out such a cold demeanor to everyone else.

An idea skyrockets straight into her head, forming in a blink of an eye, as she grins widely, staring back at Levi.

Her holiday had just become even more interested because Hange had a plan. She wasn't going to be alone this Christmas that much was certain. She was going to find a way to make this Christmas the best Christmas ever not just for her, but for Levi. She was going to change his mind. And maybe- just maybe find a way to finally ask him out on a date.

"Oi Shitty-Glasses, do I even want to know what's going on in your mind, for such a diabolic smile to be coming through?"

She smirks, unsettling the target across from her even further.

"I bet I can change your mind!" She declares far too loudly, grinning even wider. "I can make you love Christmas."

"Won't happen," Levi replies eyes narrowing further with a slight twitch of his eyes signaling that he was possibly terrified.

She downright cackles like a maniac. Oh just wait, Ackerman, you got another thing coming. "You just watch Levi! I'm going to make this Christmas the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

 **Please Review, and let me know what you guys think! xD Thanks for reading.**


End file.
